Breaking Tension
by Loveroflove4
Summary: Parker and Val are on their way to Mars Madness! When a few things are left unsaid about their relationship, neither of them know exactly where they are. Will Parker and Val finally open up to each other about their feelings?


Chapter One: A Long Flight

 **Hey everyone! I'm Kaia and I am in love with love! Here is my first fan fiction story, "Falling in Love at Mars Madness," a Parker and Val fan fiction story. I loved how things left off on the hit Disney Channel show, Liv and Maddie because Parker and Val's relationship was just kicking off and there were so many different directions to go about. Mars Madness is something that wasn't explained thoroughly enough that you couldn't use your imagination to write the story, so I took this golden opportunity to write a heartwarming fan fiction story of Parker and Val! Anyway, I'll quit rambling and let you lovelies read this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own Liv and Maddie, or any of it's unique and wonderful characters. :(**

 **By the way, HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

Parker's P.O.V.

I was so excited to go to Mars Madness with Val. I do admit, I have a crush on her, and she knows it. I think she likes me too, but I'm not certain. We walked onto the plane, still shocked we were going to Bolivia, and took our seats. I looked over at Val who was buckling her seatbelt. She look gorgeous. She had on a grey beanie, a matching grey t-shirt, a blue unzipped jacket, jeans, and black combat boots. Her hair was down and slightly curled, which made it adorable when she turned her head quickly because of how her hair flipped. "Um, earth to Parker. Hello?" Val waved her hand in front of me. I blinked and snapped myself back in reality.

"Oh, sorry." I chuckled. "What's going on?" I asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Duh, we just got on the plane. Are you as excited for Mars Madness as I am?" She questioned excitedly.

"If you're as excited as me!" I exclaimed. I knew that sounded confusing, but she laughed along with me. "Ahh." I breathed and shook my head. "This will be a long flight."

"Parker?" I looked over at Val, who had a worried expression on her face. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm terrified of planes!" She admitted. "I mean, I've been on them before, but have had bad experiences on them. Do you think I'll do okay in the spaceship simulator?" She gasped. "What if I don't? What if I'm too afraid to go on any flying aircraft? A plane is one thing, but a spaceship? I don't think I'm ready for that. What if-" Val was adorable when she rambled on like that, but I had to stop her.

"Val, you'll be fine. I promise. Here," I held my hand out to her. "You can hold my hand the whole way there if you are worried." She smiled, blushed, and took my hand.

"Thanks, Parker. You're a good friend."

"You're welcome. You're a good friend, too, Val."

Val blushed again. Okay, now I was certain about her liking me. She blushed every time I said something to her! Maybe something on this trip could happen between us. If I could find just the right moment, there could be a chance of us getting together. "Hey! There's TV screens on the seats!" She exclaimed with excitement. I started to tap my own, but Val and I ended up sharing earbuds and watching a movie on hers. About two-thirds through the movie, Val fell asleep on my shoulder. Her hair smelled really good, and she was so soft, there wasn't a bit of uncomfortableness. Grinning, I tried to imagine our first kiss, me asking her to be my girlfriend, going on dates, hanging out all of the time. I softly chuckled.

"Parker, I really like you too. Yes I'll be your girlfriend. Mistletoe? Why, of course!" Val mumbled in her sleep. I did a double take. What?! Val definitely liked me! She was having dreams about the exact things I was thinking about! A few hours later, Val was awake, reading a book while listening to music. I was staring at the seat in front of me, sorting everything out in my head. How was I going to tell Val how I felt about her? How was I going to act normal around her when we were both feeling these things?

This was going to be a long trip.

Val's P.O.V.

I was glad Parker let me hold his hand while we were on the plane. We watched a movie on the plane, but I fell asleep. Planes are tiring! The thing is, I dreamt about Parker telling me he liked me and asking me to be his girlfriend. He's been acting weird ever since I woke up. Did I say something to him that made him uncomfortable? Did he hear something he wasn't supposed to? Oh, this was all so confusing! I looked at the map on my TV screen that told us where we were in the air, and how long until we got there.

Seven.

Whole.

Hours.

What?

How was I supposed to spend seven hours on the plane with the guy I secretly really liked? Speaking of, he's been staring at the seat in front of him ever since I woke up. I hope he is okay. Maybe he had a headache, or felt airsick. He was still holding my hand, he just looked a little… off. I studied his face. His hair, gelled, looked so soft to touch. It wasn't thick, but it still looked like something I'd love to run my hands through. His forehead looked so tan, like he'd been in the sun for days straight. His eyes, the most chocolate brown you could ever think off. Gosh, how did I resist this boy?

Well, I couldn't. I just acted like I could. Then my eyes went to his lips. A dark pink color that looked oh, so delicious. If I could just taste them, just once…

Stop it, Val! Parker is not your boyfriend. Not yet, at least. As much as I wanted to keep imagining things, I snapped myself back into reality and spoke up.

"Parker?" I asked. Parker looked startled for a moment, then looked over and me and smiled. "Are you feeling alright? You've been staring at the seat in front of you for at least fifteen minutes."

Parker tightened his grip on my hand. "I'm fine, Val. I just zoned out for a sec."

I raised an eyebrow. "A sec? More like a couple of minutes!" Parker laughed. Oh, how I loved his laugh.

"Okay. I'm sorry I disappointed you, Val. I will do better." I giggled. He was so cute.

"Very funny, Parker. By the way, did you know we have seven hours left on the plane? I don't think I can handle being on here much longer." I then started to hyperventilate, freaking out because of the thoughts going through my mind.

"Shh, shh, Val, its all going to be okay. I promise, nothing bad is going to happen." Parker placed his free hand on my left arm. We both looked down at it as my breath calmed. Then the scariest thing in the world happened. Our eyes locked, and we couldn't tear them away. I started to lean on when my mind screamed, "STOP!"

I quickly pulled away when the captain's voice came on.

"This is Captain Belengino, I'd like to make sure our passengers are having a nice flight and I hope you all are having a great day. We are experiencing some turbulence at the moment but this will stop as soon as we're out of the storm clouds. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and all passengers, including flight attendants are seated until further notice." The voice turned off and I suddenly really had an urge to get up. I didn't want to be sitting here awkwardly with Parker. He ended up falling asleep, and I found myself dozing off as well until the end of the flight.

 **So what did you think? Leave some suggestions and opinions in the reviews because I would love to hear from you lovelies! I can't wait to write the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I did writing it (I absolutely LOVED writing this!). Anyway, have an incredible day, and stay beautiful.**

 **Date Published: Sunday, June 25, 2017**

 **Word Count: 1198**

\- The Kaia that will love you always…


End file.
